


Things I Am Not Allowed to do at Manor Phantomhive

by kinkisthenewblack



Series: Things I'm Not Allowed to Do [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, List, SUCH FUNNY, much crack, so demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/kinkisthenewblack





	Things I Am Not Allowed to do at Manor Phantomhive

  1. I will not dye Master Ciel's hair pink, regardless of Miss Lizzy's opinion.
  2. I will not set off bangers in multiple places simultaneously; Meyrin will cry.
  3. I will not replace the butane in Bard's flamethrower with water- it can still cause damage and is very painful when you are smacked upside the head with it.
  4. I will not help Miss Lizzie decorate the manor unless given express written permission by Master Ciel.
  5. I will not trim the bushes into lewd shapes. It is not polite and Finni will run away. Again.
  6. I will not give Pluto a full jar of nut butter. It will be messy.
  7. I will not do any chores Sebastian has not assigned. There is usually a reason.
  8. I will always keep a spare set of silverware in my quurters, as the manor set keeps disappearing. 
  9. I will not buy Meyrin any Yaoi. If I do, I will clean up the blood stains until Sebastian is satisfied with my work.
  10. I will not give Miss Lizzy glitter unless I want to be "skinned alive and fed to Grell, that useless mongrel". (To quote Sebastian.)
  11. I will not teach Bard how to make a homemade flamethrower with an aerosol can and cigarette lighter.  ~~also, I owe Sebastian a new tailcoat~~
  12. I will not help Grell to sneak into the manor, even if he promises to be good.
  13. I will not steal sweets for Master Ciel, because Sebastian is scarier than Maater Ciel's tantrums.
  14. I will never, under any circumstances, steal Sebastian's clothing while he's in the bath. *shivers in fear*




End file.
